witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Aslan
Aslan is a lion that is Arua's guardian animal. He is a boss in ''Witch Spring'' and Witch Spring 2 that becomes a Pet. (For Pieberry, after defeating him a second time; for Luna, after defeating him if she returns to Arua Island after gaining Arua's blessing.) Plot During the Spring War, Aslan was unable to protect Arua from being killed by humans. After his master's death, he continued protecting Arua Temple until Pieberry or Luna's arrival. With Pieberry, he attacks her outside of the temple, refusing to recognize her as a true deity. After she defeats him, he flees inside; he fights her again after she unlocks the door to the Spring. Once he is defeated again, he recognizes her abilities after her power revives the Spring and voluntarily becomes her Pet. She shrinks him to a smaller size so it's easier for them to move around, though he is not wholly pleased about it. Aslan does not play a major role in the plot afterwards, but there are two special events that will play if Aslan is set as her Pet: the first is in Lion Plain, where Aslan will negotiate with the three lions blocking Pieberry's path. She will enlarge him to full size to assert his dominance and scare the lions away, though Aslan afterwards informs her that it wasn't necessary since they all knew each other. The second is in Aimhard Temple, where he converses with Lightning Bell in an attempt to convince her that Pieberry is a true deity. Lightning Bell, not believing him, attacks them anyways. In Luna's case, he does not lie in wait outside the temple as he recognizes her as Aramute's disciple. Instead, he calls her attention after she enters the temple and tells her that she must believe the Temple Lords' will, just like Temar. After that, he leaves Luna to explore the temple. While he does not play any further role in the plot, she can go outside the temple after gaining Arua's blessing, and he will challenge her to a fight to test her. Witch Spring Arua's guardian animal in the temple. Unites the power with the master whenever master attacks enemy. Hard to be a pet and can't control by Mental-rule magic. Aslan is fought on South Island and in Arua Temple. Witch Spring 2 Arua's guardian animal. In order to obtain Aslan, exit to Sea of Arua after obtaining Arua's blessing. Aslan will be waiting for her outside the temple entrance and will challenge her to a battle to test her strength. Afterwards, he automatically becomes a pet. As a pet, Aslan will deal damage equal to Luna's MAG after Luna's turn. If she used a spell that turn, Aslan's damage will instead be half the spell's damage. Trivia *Aslan is the only guardian animal that can be simultaneously owned by Pieberry and Luna. *Aslan's name derives from C. S. Lewis' The Chronicles of Narnia series, where a lion by the same name is featured in all seven books. Category:Pets in Witch Spring Category:Pets in Witch Spring 2